


His Beautiful Beast

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Corpse Desecration, Corpses, Dismemberment, Frankenhog, Gore, Junkenstein, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Madness, Mild Gore, Short & Sweet, Slash, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "Hehehh, so get this," Doctor Junkenstein giggled while he worked. "Three mad scientists walk into a bar and- Hold on!" He had to give the huge heart a bit of a push to get it in place. "Okay! And one of 'em orders a- Wait, wait, wait, that's not roight!" He scowled.





	

"Hehehh, so get this," Doctor Junkenstein giggled while he worked. "Three mad scientists walk into a bar and- Hold on!" He had to give the huge heart a bit of a push to get it in place. "Okay! And one of 'em orders a- Wait, wait, wait, that's not roight!" He scowled.

Quickly, he sprang over to the other side of the room and grabbed some metal pipes. "These'll help hold that in place 'till yer up and about!" He nodded, affectionately patting his creation's open chest cavity. The feel of the cold skin of the disembodied carcass against his hands was so amazing. He sighed, unwilling to wait much longer before he could feel how his creation felt was when it was warm and alive.

His golden eyes traced over his monstrosity's huge form, from the pig face he'd sewn on top of a rotted corpse's face to his enormous belly, which was stuffed with organs and metal. The good doctor sighed, dreamily. He loved his monster, and he couldn't wait for him to be alive.

"Now," he said, tapping his chin. "What was I talkin' about?" He tried to think about it, but his creature's beauty distracted him again.

Doctor Junkenstein couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, lacing his fingers together. He remembered the freezing night air that surrounded him as he walked through the cemetery to find the pieces he needed for his beast.

_He made little noise entering the cemetery, creeping ever so softly as not to alert the night watchman. He carried a shovel and several empty sacks on his back. He remembered the severe lack of hesitation when he plunged the head of the shovel into the ground. If he hadn't already made up his mind, then he might have thought twice before desecrating another man's grave._

_Oh well. Too little, too late._

_He put his good foot the head of the shove, balanced on his peg-leg, and forced it down farther, digging up a small mass of clumped dirt and soil and tossing it to the side. The doctor made quick work up removing the distance between him and his prize._

_When he was standing in a six foot hole, he knelt down in the dirt and brushed his fingers lightly and lovingly across the wooden exterior of the coffin. He felt such a wonderful sensation and smiled, enjoying the shiver that raced up his spine. He pried the rotten wood away and forced his lunch back down when the scent of decay drifted out from the inside. He looked inside and found the head he wanted to use. It was a bit rotted, but he could fix that! He grabbed his saw and pressed its sharp edges against the corpse's neck, looking on with pure glee as he sliced through the thick flesh._

_He only stopped when it was detached from its body. When he crawled out of the hole, he appeared gently cradling the rotten head against his chest. He pressed a quick kiss to the head, whispering to it, "You're gonna be all powerful, luv. I promise." He gave a wide grin and clasped the head firmly as he admired it._

Junkenstein sighed and managed to bring himself back to the present moment. He couldn't waste time thinking about the past right now! He had a monster to bring to life!

Of course, he did make time to lean down and brush his lips across the corpse's pig mask. "Oh Roadie," He giggled, happily. "I'll have ya awake before snowfall!" He casts a quick look out the window noticing the dark clouds rolling over the sky. Lightning flashed and cracked, causing the good doctor to start laughing with mad glee.

"Yer gonna have quite the _shock_ when ya wake up!" He laughed at his own joke. It wouldn't be long before that step was put into motion, but first he had to finish putting his creation together.


End file.
